ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shakuma Raregroove
"}} , known to most simply as Shakuma, was the world's mightiest sorcerer and master of Demon Card's commander-in-chief, Haja. He is later revealed to be the former king of the Raregroove Kingdom, hence the father of Gale Raregroove, and the grandfather of Lucia Raregroove. He allied himself with Demon Card as cooperation of Demon Card's Project DR. Apearance Shakuma had long, wavy, blonde hair and an extremely long beard that extended well past his shoulders. His eyes were usually pupil-less, but when he used magic, his eyes gained four circles surrounding a small iris. However, in dire situations, his eyes appeared normal, with small, light-colored irises. He had pointed ears and a long face. He also had a tattoo, like most mages, which stretched over both eyebrows, consisting of four black circles decreasing in size and long upward swirls at the bridge of his nose. His first outfit consisted of a dark cloak with tattered edges and a light colored band near the waist of the cloak. Underneath the cloak, he wore dark, baggy pants, and boots with pointed tips and clasps on the sides. He also wore small, light-colored bracelets around his wrists.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 151, Page 16 His second outfit consisted of a well-tattered, plain dark cloak and the dark, baggy pants. He wore boots with pointed tips and small, light-colored bands around the top of the boot, and he no longer wore bracelets. He had also taken to rolling up his sleeves, leaving most of his arms exposed.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 248, Page 1 Personality Shakuma was normally a calm, serious, and quiet individual. He rarely spoke and rarely expressed any emotions. He was a single-minded individual, willing to do anything that his grandson, Lucia Raregroove, would have him do. During battle, he was normally calm and collected, which allowed him to maintain the upper hand in battle, even against multiple enemies.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 5-6 Shakuma held a deep hatred for the Symphonian Royal Family, especially Malakia, whom he placed a curse on to kill.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 15-16 This hatred extended to Malakia’s acquaintances and family, including Resha Valentine and Haru Glory, both of whom he tried to kill. Upon realizing that Resha Valentine is still alive, Shakuma underwent a dramatic change, shedding his normally calm exterior for one of gleeful sadism and anger. His attacks became more desperate and he began to taunt his enemies, revealing his role in Malakia's murder, and attempting to goad Elie into releasing the full power of Etherion, hoping to create a new Overdrive and destroy all his enemies.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 18-19 Despite his power, Shakuma showed fear for his life when confronted by someone with greater power than his own. When Elie used Etherion against him, he was shocked at her control over her powers and expressed great despair when her attacks connected. Ultimately, upon his death, he became defiant, expressing pride in killing Malakia and expressing great confidence in Lucia’s abilities, taunting the Haru and Elie about the hopeless situation they were about to find themselves in.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 264, Page 8 History Shortly before Overdrive, Shakuma placed a curse on Malakia Symphonia Glory V, the former King of Symphonia. He watched Malakia suffer for an extremely long time, before visiting Malakia at his deathbed. While there, Malakia smiled at Shakuma upon his deathbed, the meaning of which would be lost to Shakuma until nearly 50 years later.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Page 13 At some point, Shakuma took Haja in as his disciple and taught him magic.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 11 Synopsis Star Vestige arc At some point following Lucia’s ascension to power in Demon Card, Lucia sent Haja, to recruit his former teacher for Demon Card's Project DR. Finding Shakuma near a waterfall, Haja begged him to lend Lucia his power.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 11 However, Shakuma only agreed to see if Lucia was truly the one to end the existence of the “false world”. Upon meeting Lucia, impressed by what he saw, Shakuma allied himself with Demon Card, remarking that his meeting with Lucia was predestined.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 15 Following Jegan's defeat, Shakuma and Haja traveled to Wrist Dome to eliminate Jegan for his failure and sudden change of heart. Using Ancient Forbidden Magic: Sehma, Shakuma laid waste to Wrist Dome, destroying the city and killing most of the inhabitants, included Jegan and Jana. Shakuma’s power was enough to awe his student and destroy the fortified city. As Jade cursed the two, Shakuma and Haja left the city to burn and retrieved the Last Physics from Jegan's corpse.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 14-19 Elie's Memory arc Following the creation of Endless Dark Bring, Lucia sent Shakuma to eliminate the Rave Warriors and the remaining Mildian mages. While attempting to reach Symphonia, Shakuma began chasing after the Air Mildian, Mildian’s fastest ship, after its departure from the Delhalia Mountains, surprising and terrifying the occupants. Shakuma watched as the Air Mildian teleported to Symphonia.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 11-12 After the Air Mildian teleported to Symphonia, Shakuma quickly followed suit, being able to use Teleportation Magic on his own to teleport above the Air Mildian. His power terrified all the occupants of the ship.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 19-20 While they were occupied, Shakuma prepared his spell while remarking upon the falseness of the world. He then cast Ancient Forbidden Magic: Sehma, calling down several meteorites to assault the Air Mildian.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 248, Page 5 After they avoided Sehma, Shakuma called forth his next spell, Ancient Forbidden Magic: Varuna in an attempt to destroy the ship. However, Belnika unconsciously released a blast of magic which dispelled the attack. Expressing bemusement at the unknown mage's power, Shakuma nevertheless continued his assault with Lightning Magic and Sehma, trying to destroy the ship.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 6-9 During Haru and Elie’s return from the past, Shakuma faced off against several of the Rave Warriors and Mildian Mages riding on Rune Wings. He was able to fend off and dodge the various attacks with ease.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 8-9 Growing annoyed with the fighters, he created a massive explosion around himself, which incapacitated the fighters. At that moment, following the return of Haru and Elie, he noticed Elie’s surge in magic and flew towards Resha's Tomb‏‎.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Page 12 He arrived at Resha’s grave and remarked to Haru that he was sent to kidnap the “Etherion Girl” for Lucia. He warned Elie to move; when she didn't, he destroyed Sieg Hart’s skeleton to cause a reaction. Upon Haru’s outburst, he remarked that everything, including the skeleton, is false. His comments caused Elie’s Etherion to surge forward, shocking Shakuma.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Page 4 Elie shot a large blast of Etherion at Shakuma, which forced Shakuma to create a barrier to protect himself. He managed to escape mostly unscathed, and continued with his counterattacks, finally creating a large blast of magical power which he shot at Elie. When she repelled it, Shakuma added more power to his attack, causing Elie to state that she won’t let him destroy Symphonia any more. He laughed at her comment, remarking that Symphonia doesn't exist anymore. Upon her revelation that she was born there, Shakuma finally realized that Elie is Resha Valentine and was horrified by the revelation.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Page 11 Distracted by the revelation, Elie’s magic overtook him, causing him serious injury. However, Shakuma stood up and revealed to Elie and Haru that he was the one who killed Malakia. When Elie’s power burst through due to her anger, he took the opportunity to goad her into attacking him with Etherion in anger. Elie refuses to give in the old wizard's temptation knowing how scared she must be of her power getting out of control.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 18-20 Threatening to kill her unless Elie unleashes her power, Shakuma lamented that Malakia, Resha, and Shiba’s interference 50 years ago set back his plans. Noting that the destruction of Sinclaire drastically reduced the power of Overdrive, he bemoaned the fact that Overdrive only killed 2 million people, instead of destroying the whole world. When questioned by Haru, he revealed his identity as Shakuma Raregroove, Lucia’s grandfather and the father of King, though Haru had been asking if Shakuma was human or not, following his lamentations.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 Shakuma released Elie and engaged in a short skirmish with Haru, in which he swiftly overpowered him. He mocked Haru’s skills and remarked that he had no attachment to the world, stating that it’s only a “game prior to oblivion”. These comments enraged Elie, whose power began to overflow. The Symphonia Crest suddenly appeared on her arm, greatly shocking Shakuma. However, he quickly turned joyful again, demanding Elie release her power and destroy the world.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 263, Page 13-14 He was shocked when Elie unleashed a condensed shot of Etherion, remarking that in her current emotional state, she should not have had any control over her power. He then used Hair Magic to grab Haru and put him into the line of Etherion blast. As the blast hit Haru, Shakuma cackled with glee over his death. However, his laughter was cut short as he observed that Haru had used his sword to grab the shot of Etherion, and cried out that no sword should have the ability to use that much magic. Haru then fired the Etherion shot at Shakuma, fatally injuring him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 4-6 As Elie and Haru reunited, Shakuma lay defeated on the ground. Standing up, he commented that the fight between Glory and Raregroove had just got interesting. When asked if he was the mastermind behind Demon Card, Shakuma laughed and told Haru that Lucia didn't even know his true identity. He took one last moment to call the world fake, and mentioned the upcoming fated battle between Glory and Raregroove, noting that it would be the final showdown among the two families. With a final laugh, Shakuma died, dissolving into a puddle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 264, Page 10 Legacy Many of Shakuma's actions throughout his life would have lasting implications, from the Symphonian War all the way to the attempted destruction of the supposed false world. His attack on the Air Mildian was a major factor in Haru declaring his oath that no one would be allowed to die in the final battle against Lucia.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 18-19 Lucia, upon being informed of Shakuma's death, showed no sadness, instead referring to him as a "useless old man", though he noted that it was due to the world being false that he believed the man was useless.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Page 5 Powers and Abilities Shakuma was an extremely powerful sorcerer, having earned the title of World's Mightiest Sorcerer during his lifetime.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 151, Page 16 Despite his advanced age, he was able to easily defeat several Rave Warriors and was able to fight on nearly equal terms with the second Rave Master, Haru Glory, and a fully-powered Resha Valentine. Magic Shakuma was extremely adept at several different kinds of magic. He taught Demon Card's Haja the Infinite, an extremely powerful sorcerer in his own right, everything that he knew. He was extremely skilled in Ancient Forbidden Magic and could perform impressive feats of magic with ease. *'Ancient Forbidden Magic': A type of magic using spells that were long ago lost or forbidden. Shakuma used it mostly to control various natural disasters, such as meteor strikes and tidal waves. Shakuma’s skill with this magic allowed him to easily destroy the protected Wrist Dome and assault the Air Mildian on Symphonia. The magic uses several hand gestures and hand seals to create powerful magical attacks. **'Ancient Forbidden Magic: Sehma': An attack that calls down meteorites from the sky. Preceded by hand seals and a blinding light, the user calls down countless meteors, that the user seemingly has some degree of control over. This attack is powerful enough to destroy the protected city, Wrist Dome. Haja, Shakuma’s disciple, was awestruck by the attack, noting that “my master can control even the heavens!”. Also referred to as Sealed Away Space Magic: Meteorite Shower.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 14-16 **'Ancient Forbidden Magic: Varuna': A spell that calls forth a giant tidal wave, seemingly out of nowhere. While its full power is unknown, as Belnika was able to dissipate the spell, Shakuma was surprised that someone was able to stop it, suggesting that it was an extremely powerful spell. It is unknown if Shakuma generated the water used for the tidal wave out of nothing, or if he used the water surrounding Symphonia for his attack.Rave Master Manga: Chapter248, Page 7 *'Destructive Magic': A type of magic that used spells that caused large amounts of destruction. These could be explosions or eruptions of magical power from various sources. (Unnamed) **'Eruption Spell': A spell that causes magic to erupt from the ground. The user points at a target and several eruptions occur in a line towards the target. Its full power is unknown, as Musica and Belnika were able to dodge it. (Unnamed)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 6-7 **'Explosion Spell': A spell that creates a large explosion around the caster. Extending an arm behind themselves, and then extending two fingers in the opposite direction, a large explosion occurs, which doesn't appear to harm the caster. It was powerful enough to injure and incapacitate several Rave Warriors and destroy their Rune Wing in the process. (Unnamed)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 10-11 *'Lightning Magic': A magic that allows the user to command, generate, and control lightning. Shakuma's proficiency with this magic was such that he was able to call down lightning when there were no clouds in the sky. It was able to cause significant damage to the Air Mildian, regarded as one of the strongest ships in the world. (Unnamed)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 8-9 *'Flight Magic': Allows the user to fly through the air. Shakuma is extremely adept at this form of magic, able to keep with Mildian’s fastest ship and is able to effortlessly dodge several Rune Wings. Shakuma seemingly uses his staff for flight. It is unknown if this is an innate power of the staff or if it is Shakuma’s own power.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Page 12 *'Teleportation Magic': Allows the user to quickly warp between two places. It is described as bending the distance between the two to allow for faster travel. Shakuma is noted to be an extremely proficient user of Teleportation Magic; while it took most of the magical energy of over a dozen of Mildian’s greatest sorcerers to warp Symphonia, Shakuma was able to do so by himself, while still maintaining enough magic power to attack the Air Mildian and its occupants. Shakuma’s prowess with it was enough to shock Miltz, one of Mildian’s most powerful mages.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 19-20 *'Defensive Magic': Shakuma is able to create a dark, transparent spherical barrier around himself to protect him from magical attacks. It is strong enough to completely protect him from a powerful blast of Etherion. (Unnamed)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Page 5 *'Curses': Shakuma was able to place an unknown curse on Malakia Symphonia Glory V, which slowly robbed him of his health and left him in great pain, eventually killing him. (Unnamed)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 15-16 *'Hair Magic': Shakuma is able to use Hair Magic to extend his own hair and grab people and objects. He used it quickly and effectively to grab Haru Glory to place him in the path of a blast of Elie’s Etherion. (Unnamed)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 17-18 Other Abilities *'Weapons Expert': In addition to being the world’s greatest sorcerer, Shakuma was extremely adept at armed combat. Using his staff in tandem with his magic, he was able to overpower the second Rave Master, Haru Glory, even injured from several blasts of Etherion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 8-11 *'High Durability': Shakuma is very durable, able to take hits from extremely powerful magic attacks and still have the strength to fight. After being hit by Elie's fully powered Etherion blast, he was not only able to briefly incapacitate Elie, but was able to fight and overpower the second Rave Master, Haru Glory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 262, Page 14-18 *'Immense Speed': Shakuma is extremely fast, able to react to various attacks quickly, in tandem with his immense reflexes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 11-12 *'Immense Reflexes': Shakuma had very keen reflexes. Despite his advanced age, he is able to fight unscathed against several Rave Warriors and Mildian mages, simultaneously dodging their attacks and counterattacking to great effect, some without even looking at the opponents.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 8-9 *'Immense Magic Power': As the world’s most powerful sorcerer, Shakuma had immense magical power. He was capable of extremely powerful feats of magic; he was able to teleport by himself with little trouble, a feat that required a group of over a dozen of Mildian’s best mages to do. He is also capable of using several extremely powerful spells in succession, with no incantation, to great effect. He also had seemingly large reserves of magical power, able to perform great feats of magic without tiring or depleting his magic power significantly.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 248, Page 3 Weapons *'Magic Staff': Shakuma carries a long, wooden staff with three swirls at the end. While he primarily used it for flight and magic, he used it as a weapon in his fight with the Second Rave Master, Haru Glory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 8-11 Trivia *Ancient Forbidden Magic: Sehma would later appear as a spell in Hiro Mashima's follow-up work, Fairy Tail, used by Jellal Fernandes as part of his Heavenly Body Magic. References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters